Elemental Destiny
by Starlightshores
Summary: Juvia,Gray,Natsu and Erza go on a dangerous mission even though Lucy and Wendy have warned them not to! Whilst Gray and Juvia are In the forest a beast jumps out and is about to kill them BUT someone jumps in and saves them!
1. Chapter 1

**Elemental Destiny, chap 1:**

"Juvia Is so happy to be going on a mission with Erza, Natsu and Gray-Sama!" Juvia happily said that as she clapped her hands "But where are Lucy and Wendy?" Juvia asked the three and they all scratched their heads as they looked at each other and then Natsu spoke up "Well Lucy and Wendy once had a shooting together for a magazine and people said they would make a great team and they agreed with them and they left the team and formed a team.. Well they didn't exactly leave since they sometimes go on missions with us but not often, Lucy and Wendy are even more popular than Erza now.. Lucy doesn't even live in Magnolia anymore, she once went to her mansion that can be only entered by a member of the Heartfillia family since there is a spell put on the whole mansion and the Heartfillia's can enter and the people they want to come can enter and in her father's study room her father left her loads of jewels which was enough for her to pay for the mansion and for her to live in luxury. She lives in her mansion, she's rich and popular.. Wendy lives in a cloud temple which is a forbidden place to enter unless you are a air dragon or a air dragonslayer. Wendy receives money from her fans, and I'm serious people do give her money when she goes past them. So she lives in a luxury too. All the males want them as their girlfriends and they are in a lot of magazines and they are the most wanted females in the country.." Then Natsu sighed and Erza and Gray had a sad expression on their faces but they just shrugged their shoulders saying that they can't do anything. But Juvia was stunned by the words "Most Wanted" *If Lucy is the most wanted female in the country then that might mean THAT JUVIA'S GRAY-SAMA WANTS HER AS HIS GIRLFRIEND! Unforgivable! Juvia must make Gray-sama Juvia's property! He is going to be Juvia's and only Juvia's!* Juvia thought to herself.

The four of them started to walk out of the guild but as soon as they reached the door the door was opening already and Lucy and Wendy were walking into the guild and then a crowd of fans running after them. "OPEN THE GATE OF THEE GOAT, CAPRICORN!" Then Capricorn appeared before everyone's eyes and Lucy smiled "Capricorn would you mind trying to hand these out to the fans? Please? They are mine and Wendy's signatures." Natsu was about to shout at Lucy as he dislikes how she uses her spirits but then Lucy looked into his eyes and smiled "Natsu, I know you want to hit me because you think I'm using my spirits for stuff like this but I haven't even used my spirits in such a way.. This is the only time I'm going to use them like that since we need to go see the Master immediately.. So please could we get past you?"

Juvia pulled Natsu out of the way and let Lucy and Wendy get pass them. "They need to see the master? I wonder what's it about!" Erza said to her team mates and they all looked like they wanted to know too. They turned around and started walking but then something grabbed their shoulders. "You wait! Why are you taking a dangerous mission? THIS MISSION CAN KILL YOU GUYS!" Lucy and Wendy said that and the four turned around "We would certainly die if you stayed in our team." Natsu snapped that at them and then Lucy was stunned and she backed away. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO US!?" Wendy shouted at Natsu and then Gray,Erza and Juvia just stepped back and watched in shock. Lucy fell on her knees "You are calling us weak and a waste of time?" Lucy said slowly.

Natsu looked at Lucy and he was about to kick her, he was getting ready and then he was just about to kick her but Capricorn grabbed Natsu's leg and picked him up "How dare you treat my master like that? Do you want me to break your back?" As soon as Lucy heard that she screamed "CAPRICORN NOO!" She was crying now but she still screamed and then she grabbed Capricorn's key "FORCED CLOSURE!" Then Capricorn disappeared and Natsu fell and then Erza grabbed Natsu and threw him over her shoulder and the group started to walk out of the guild leaving the two females behind.

Juvia was peeking at Gray as they walked through the town and then they made eye contact and whilst Juvia was blushing and feeling embarrassed, "Hey.. Do you want to ask me something? You keep looking at me from time to time as if you want to tell me something but you just can't spit it out.." Gray spoke whilst he looked into the sky. "Umm.. Ug.. Ughh.. W.. Well Juvia wonders what Lucy meant by "We mustn't go and do the mission.. What if this mission really kills us?.." Gray shocked looked at Juvia and then smiled.

"Juvia, you really are funny.. We are the strongest team in Fairytail and Fairytail is the strongest guild there is so there is no way we will die!" Gray cheerfully said that and then Juvia sweetly smiled and as soon as Gray saw her smile like that he suddenly blushed and he was really surprised by this sudden feeling. "We will have to take a train, okay?" Erza informed the rest of the team and the only one that wasn't happy about that was Natsu but no one really cared then.

"Lucy-San! THEY ARE PROBABLY ON THE TRAIN!" Wendy shouted as she ran behind Lucy who was looking for the four. "Dammit.. Why didn't they listen?" She turned her head every second and then somehow as she was turning she nearly fell on the floor "Dammit! What is this?" Lucy said to her self and then she continued running. Wendy who was following Lucy started to run faster and then they quickly ran into the train station and Lucy saw the train which was just about to leave "Shit... We need to be faster.." She murmured "Wendy! We need to run towards the train and you see the polls?" "Yes!" "Well jump and hold onto one of the polls and don't let go and try to get on the train and whoever get's on the train first looks for Natsu and others! Okay?!" "OKAY!" As they finished quickly talking they nodded at eachother and ran quickly towards the train which was just starting to move. They started to sprint and then they leaped into air and reached out to catch the polls, They reached out harder and harder and eventually both of them got a grip on the polls and then they looked behind and saw their fans.

"Goodbye everyone! Heeh!" Wendy waved quickly with one of her hands and then she was the one that got onto the train first which was Lucy's plan and as soon as Wendy nodded to Lucy, Lucy started to get on the train and then Wendy went to look for her comrades. Lucy winked at her fans and then she ran into the train which was going faster by then.

_Hello Guys! This is another fanfic which I will be starting to write! I'm sorry if you don't like what happened to some characters but this way it was easier to get Juvia into the story! I apologize once again! Ohh Also this is set 4 years after the grand games so everyone is older and blah blah! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chaps! Also this will have Juvia and Gray moments but this is only the intro! Please don't judge the fanfic by the first chapter!_

_-star_


	2. Chapter 2 The Little Lamb

**Elemental Destiny, chap 2**

Wendy ran as fast as she could that barely all of the passengers that she had past could have even get a glimpse of her. She ran forward focusing on her task and as she didn't pay attention to what was in front of her, she tripped over a suitcase which surprisingly was on the floor and Wendy went flying into the wall with her head first and then her body of course. "KYAA!" Wendy quickly screamed as the event quickly happened and then her body fell onto the floor and she opened her eyes and saw blood dripping from her arm "Hnng... Da.. Dammit! This hurts.. This hurts alot.. Owww!" Wendy complained in agony and then she had a idea and slowly undone her ribbon from her hair and her hair went flying down onto her face and she slowly brushed it off. "This should solve the problem.." Wendy quickly said to herself ignoring the worried passengers which were watching "The Famous Wendy" trying to wrap her ribbon around her arm. At first she struggled but after a couple of failed attempts of tying the ribbon she finally did it and smiled "I better get going before everything gets worse!" Wendy whispered that and she jumped to her feet and continued the search for her comrades.

* * *

**Back to the four**

Juvia peeked at Gray when no one was looking and Gray did the same to Juvia, Gray felt his heart beat faster than usual when he looked at the lonely girl which was sitting besides him. Gray felt uncomfortable with his sitting position so he moved a bit to the right and then to the left and as soon as he found a comfortable position he slowly placed his hand on Juvia's which wasn't supposed to happen and then Juvia and Gray quickly looked at each other. Juvia was flushed with different shades of red and she quickly removed her hand but Gray simply smiled and he looked into her eyes and saw all the love she held for him.

Juvia looked at Natsu, who has been fully healed from motion sickness and she looked into his eyes and saw all the sadness and anger in his eyes "Natsu doesn't really hate Lucy and Wendy , do you Natsu?.." Juvia slowly asked as she stopped blushing from the awkward situation from before and then Natsu looked at her quickly "I can't hate them since they are my comrades but I dislike them. But I will still protect them if i have to." Natsu sighed and then he placed his face in his hands whilst his elbows were leaning on his legs.

Erza patted Natsu's back whilst his sadness was over flooding him and then he pulled his head up from his cold hands and smiled and he pulled him self together "We are going to complete this mission! With or without Lucy and Wendy! We have Juvia by our side! She's stronger mentally and physically than both of them put together!" Natsu shouted loudly and Juvia helplessly blushed at his words whilst the others were nodding their heads but inside of Juvia's head questions and worries were floating *Are we going to be fine? What did Lucy mean by "This mission can kill you." Juvia is nervous, Juvia really wants to know more about this mission*.

* * *

**Now lets go to Lucy**

Lucy walked slowly through the cabins with a angry face and her eyes were narrowed all the time. Her boots made noises every second and as she walked through cabins her coat would float behind her and behind her coat her fans would make surprised noises and ask her for her autograph but she simply ignored them. "Where the hell did they go? Dammit. They are so stupid, they never listened to my ideas and never wanted to hear what I thought about the missions they picked! They are the opposite of Wendy, she is so nice and listens to me and we always agree on things.. Now let's find them and drag them out of here" Lucy murmured to herself as she furiously twisted her head every direction.

Suddenly she heard a massive explosion and her eyes and mouth opened slightly as she turned her head towards the noise, everyone in her cabin started to panic and then she cleared her throat and started to speak "Everyone stay in your seats. Nothing has happened and nothing will harm you if you stay here. I will go see what caused this tragic event and I will certainly make sure that the person or thing gets punished." She sighed as she knew who it was the instant moment she heard the explosion.

Lucy got her legs ready and started to sprint towards the explosion and as she met the last cabin she slowed down and opened the door and surprisingly everything was in place expect the roof which was blown off. She crossed her arms and then she stepped into the cabin and saw Erza holding Wendy back and Gray holding Natsu back and Juvia being so terrified she was just telling them to stop it. Lucy then turned her head to see frightened passengers squashing each other as they tried to back away as far as possible and then Lucy walked over to them "You can leave this cabin..I've got this." Lucy smiled at the frightened passengers and then somehow the passengers cheered up a little and left the cabin, there was a little girl approximately around the age of 5 and she still looked frightened "Hey, have you lost your mummy?" Lucy asked as she held her hand out to the little child..

The child slowly nodded her head and then quickly hugged Lucy as she came out of her hiding place and then Lucy grabbed Virgo's and Capricorn's keys "OPEN THE GATE OF THEE MAIDEN! VIRGO! OPEN THE GATE OF THEE GOAT! CAPRICORN!" The two spirits appeared before the little girl's eyes and her eyes sparkled with excitement but she was still scared and frightened inside "Virgo, Capricorn go find her parents or her caretaker and give her to them! But make sure they are saying the truth." Lucy furiously looked at her spirits and they nodded at her and took the little girl.

Lucy turned her heels and looked at everyone, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Lucy shouted and everyone turned their heads to see Lucy's furious face...

_Hello guys! I'm sorry I didn't update anything for some time but recently my charger to my laptop broke and I couldn't access the internet from a desktop! I hope you enjoyed this! Also I give a MASSIVE shout out to SSLOVER568 who is a friend of mine and she writes fanfics about Fairy Tail too! Her stories are shorter than mine so if you like to read short chapters then go check her fanfics out! If you like reading fanfics go check out her fanfics! She may have some errors or mistakes in her writing but so do I sometimes. Also please be nice to her as she isn't from England or America which is a real excuse for her to write sometimes incorrectly! BUT I assure you that her fanfics are worth reading! Also send in her some reviews and tell her some good stuff and on stuff she maybe could improve? Anyway! I hope you enjoy reading her fanfics as you enjoy reading mine! Also either favourite or follow this fanfic so you will know faster when it's updated and all of the good stuff! I hope you enjoyed reading and also have a splendid day guys!_

_-Star_


End file.
